The Phantom's
by Thunderstruck21
Summary: Danny and Jazz Fenton were just ordinary teenagers, until they were turned into Halfa's by their parent's Ghost Portal. Now they fight Ghosts and protect Amity Park with their allies as the team, The Phantom's. (Will follow entire series and PP. Cover image is not mine, all credit goes to JaviDLuffy on DeviantArt)
1. Theme Song

**Hi everyone, welcome to my new story for my new account. I won't say who I really am or what my main account is named. (You can all try and guess) **

**But yeah, I got this idea a couple of days ago, and the end result was making this version of the Danny Phantom theme song. It got me thinking of what the show would be like if Jazz got ghost powers along with Danny, and I decided to try it out. I will be making a couple of OC's that would be Jazz's friends. I haven't watched the show in a while, mainly by watching clips and from memory, and I honestly don't remember if Jazz had friend or not. Also I'm not sure if I'm going to make some OC ghosts that would be Jazz archenemies, but her and Danny's main will be Vlad.**

**Also if you remember Danny's clone Dani, she's in this story as well, she isn't a clone in this, but the actual younger sibling/daughter to the Fenton's. Let's see how she'll change this all up.**

**I hope you all like this, and if you have ****criticism, I'm all ears.**

**I own none of the content. (Make sure to read my profile)**

* * *

**The Phantom's Theme Song**

Their phantom's

(Phantom's, Phantom's, Phantom's)

Yo Danny and Jazz Fenton, they were just 14 and 16,

When their parents built a very strange machine.

It was designed to view, a world unseen.

(They'll catch' em all 'cause their the Phantom's)

When it didn't quite work, their folks, they just quit,

But the Fenton kids took a look inside of it,

There was a great big flash, everything just changed,

Their molecules got all rearranged!

(Phantom's, Phantom's)

When they woke up, they realized,

They had snow white hair, and glowin green eyes.

They could walk through walls, disappear, and fly,

They were much more unique than the other girls and guys.

And it was then that they knew what they had to do,

They had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through,

There here to fight, for me and you!

They're gonna catch' em all, 'cause they're the Phantom's,

Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause they're the Phantom's,

Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause they're (The Phantom's)


	2. Mystery Meat (1)

**First official chapter. Also you should all read the first chapter for this, and my profile, due to some important information.**

**I own none of the content.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Mystery Meat (1)**

In a normal room that looked to be a teenage girls room, but had the feel of being a mature young adult. One thing that made it seem like a teenager's room was that it had a stuffed bear on the bed and it bore a resemblance to Albert Einstein. The person in the room was a teenage girl that was 16. She wore a aqua headband, a black long-sleeve v-neck shirt, aqua pants, and a pair of black flats. She had aqua blue eyes, and auburn hair that went to her hips.

She was Jazz Fenton, oldest kid to Jack and Maddie Fenton, and older sibling to her younger brother and sister, Danny and Danielle, who were 14 and 12, respectively

She was busy writing down homework. But a second later, her hand turned intangible, and she ended up dropping her pencil. She huffed and tried to grab it, but her hand was still phasing through it.

"Calm breaths, just take calm breaths." She said and did just that.

Once she did, her hand turned back to normal. But she groaned and went to lay on her bed and held the stuffed bear.

"It's been a month since the 'incident' had happened. And I'm still trying to get handle on all of this." She muttered.

The 'incident' was something changed her, and Danny's lives forever. About a month ago, her parents had finished building their ghost portal, which was a gateway to the so called Ghost Zone, a place where all ghosts lived.

This all had to do with her parents obsession with ghost hunting. She never gave it the time of day, but would always steer her siblings away from that. The day they had completed it, they had her and her siblings watch as her parents activated it.

Nothing had happened, and her parents were disappointed. Later that day, she was in the kitchen when she overheard Danny and friends talking about the portal. So she decided to follow them and listen.

As it turned out, she made the right decision, due to Danny wanting to see what was inside, and his friend Sam encouraging it. She had managed to stop them, and was going to lecture them about safety and it being a bad idea. But Danny had insisted on going in, and he had the invitation extended to her.

Against her better judgment, she was sorta curious, and decided to go along with him. They had put on the hazmat suits, and had gotten a J and D on their chests instead of their dad's face for an insignia's on their chests, respectively.

Once they got inside, their lives changed. Danny had accidently pressed the on button in the portal, for reasons why it was in there, she could only understand. The energy of the portal zapped them, and after the resulting screaming in pain, and explosion, they were changed into something different.

As it turned out, they were changed into half human, half ghost hybrids. Now, Jazz didn't believe in ghosts, which was why she wasn't into her parents weird hobby. But her entire viewpoint on the subject had changed, and now she had to deal with the fact that ghosts were real, and she and her brother were one's as well.

Or half, which after their freak-out, decided to call the term halfa's. And lucky for them, they soon figured out how to change back to normal.

The huge problem was, what were they going to tell their parents? Jazz's first instinct was to tell their parents, but then realized the possible repercussions of it. They were ghost hunters, and there was a high chance they would probably try to capture and dissect them.

She told Danny, and he immediately paled. Sam and Tucker thought they were overreacting, but both siblings felt they were justified.

So, here she was, a month later, and she was still getting a hold on her powers. She practiced as much as she could, and tried to get Danny along with her, but he wanted to do it his own way.

She soon got out of her musings when she suddenly felt a chill, and a blue mist suddenly came out of her mouth. She narrowed her eyes, knowing that meant something ghost related was near.

Danny and her had discovered this power a week ago, when she and Danny were talking to their little sister, Danielle or how she wanted to be called, Dani.

She was 12, and was a tomboy. She had the same skin tone and eyes like her mother, same hair color as her father. To some, and her family, she looked like she could pull off being the female version of a younger Danny. She was sorta into Ghost stuff, which made her close to her parents. But Jazz and Danny felt they should tell her. Needless to say she was shocked, and sorta jealous, but she promised she would keep their secret, and help them when they needed it.

Which made Dani, Sam, Tucker the only people who knew. **(I actually had to give Dani a different look, due to her not being a clone of Danny in this story)**

But back to the main point of this. As they were telling her, they had both gotten a chill, and a blue mist came out of their mouths.

And then the next thing they knew, a ghost that looked like an Octopus appeared. They ended up going ghost and beating it up. Lucky for them, their parents weren't home, and they managed to get it back into the portal.

She got up from her bed, stood up, and said," I'm going ghost."

Two rings appeared around her waist, then it sweeped across her body. She opened her eyes and looked herself in the mirror.

Her hair turned white, her headband was black, and her eyes turned green. Her clothes had switched to a one-piece, long sleeved dress that black and white. There were white rings on top part of her arms that was close to where her shoulders were, white gloves, and white that was below her waist. And had white boots that went up to her shins.

To complete her look she had a white 'J' on her chest. **(This design wasn't my idea, I found this on Deviantart by someone named JaviDLuffy. So all rights for the suit goes to him/her)**

She turned intangible, and floated down the house. She got to the basement to find Danny about to fight two ghost Octopi, who held Sam and Tucker. She turned back to normal, and Danny saw her.

He pointed at their father, who was talking with his back turned, and was oblivious.

She nodded, and both siblings attacked them. She thanked her mom for the combat and Karate training.

"It all starts with your equipment." Jack obliviously said.

The ectopus let's go of Sam and Tucker, and they are back in their seats. The siblings were still fighting the ghosts, but out of the way and out of sight of Jack. He turned around, and he was holding a Thermos.

"Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos." He said and handed it to Sam.

He then turned around again, and continued to speak.

"It's supposed to trap ghosts, but since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos. A thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it."

The ghost octopi looked defeated, and then proceeded to fly back into the portal, and it closed when they did. Both siblings high-fived, exhausted and turned back to normal.

Jack then pointed at the closed portal and said," And that? That is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that (taps the door.) works too." He then walked over to Sam and Tucker who were trembling.

"No, who want to… ah Jazz, when did you get here?" He asked.

Jazz swiped her brow and gave him a nervous smile, and said," Uh, I wanted to see what you were talking about, down here."

Jack blinked, smiled and said," Well that's terrific, and you kids are trembling in excitement as well! So I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago-"

As their dad continued to talk, both siblings still looked tired, while Sam and Tucker continue to shake.

* * *

**Next chapter we get into the meeting with the Lunch Lady ghost, and meeting Jazz's friends.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Mystery Meat (2)

**New chapter is here, and thanks for all the support so far. And to answer your reviews:**

** 16: Thanks, and I will!**

**mikaela2015: Thanks!**

**Guest: Interesting, and I will try my best.**

**XLR8wuzhere: They do know their secret.**

**Remember that updates will take a while. Thanks again and Happy late Easter.**

**I own none of the content.**

* * *

Mystery Meat (2)

The day after that incident, Jazz, Danny and Dani were eating breakfast. While their mother Maddie, was working on another invention, which involved welding. Jazz was reading, but you can see both annoyance, and a little trepidation of what was going on.

Hey, you would be too, if you were half ghost, and your parents happen to be ghost hunters. And any invention they make could possibly out you as a ghost. And the annoyance was more about how the sparks were close to her. it was a possible fire hazard after all.

Danny was busy eating his cereal, but wasn't paying attention to it. While Dani was eating as well, but was also using her phone.

Jazz heard a small gasp, how she could hear it while her mother used the blowtorch, she can only guess. She glanced up, but looked fully when she saw Danny's hand was missing, and he hid it under the table. And a second later, he brought it back up when it re-materialized.

"Okay, two more days, and it's done!" Maddie happily said as she finished welding.

Jack appeared from another room and said," What did you say?" He said as grabbed the invention. "It's done? The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts." He proudly said.

All three siblings looked up with slightly nervous looks, with Danny saying," It uses _what_ to track _what_?"

The Fenton Finder beeped and then said,_" Welcome to the Fenton Finder. There are two ghosts near. Walk forward."_

Danny walks away from the invention as his parents moved closer. While his sisters watched in fear. Danny was then backed into a wall, while his parents looked at the invention in confusion.

_"Ghost located. There is another nearby if you wish to find it. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder."_ The machine said.

"What? Oh, that can't be right." Jack said confused.

Danny had a resigned look and said," Actually… I need to tell you guys something."

Jazz got up, walked over to him and said," That's not all you need, Danny. You need guidance, and parents who can provide it."

"Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-" Maddie was saying but was cut off.

"Sixteen biologically, but psychologically, I'm an adult!"

Dani snorted in amusement and said," Said the girl who still sleeps with a Teddy Bear."

"Not important right now, sis. But, I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts." Jazz then held Danny close to her, much to his discomfort, and to Dani's amusement. "Pollute the mind of this impressionable child, nor of Danielle's. Come you abused, unwanted wretch, I'll drive you to school."

Jazz said with narrowed eyes at her parents and walked off with Danny in tow.

"What a nerd." Dani commented.

"Sweetie, don't call your sister that. But, that's weird. Jasmine _never_ offers to drive Danny to school." Maddie commented.

Jack had a suspicious look and said," That could only mean one thing, that's not our daughter… that's a ghost. Danny, no, it's a trap!" He said and ran off with Maddie following after him.

Dani was the only one there, and groaned at how dumb her dad was. But then realized two things: one, Jazz was part ghost, and two, she was her ride to school!

She got out of her seat, got her backpack, and ran out while yelling, "Guys, wait up!"

* * *

"You could've done something else, besides a long winded speech that made me feel uncomfortable?" Danny asked in the car.

"Well it's true, and it's the best that I could come up with. I'm slowly coming to the realization that what mom and dad do isn't crazy." Jazz said with a shrug.

"Well, you may want to stop the car for this though. Unless you want to phase through the car, and end up in an accident." Dani said.

Jazz and Danny raised a brow, but Jazz pulled over, looked at her sister and said," What is it?"

"Dad suspects you're a ghost."

"What?!" Jazz and Danny yelled in unisom.

Surprisingly, Jazz was the only to lose control of her powers, by turning intangible and nearly going through the car. Danny, who had nervous look, changed to having a smug look, due to how Jazz seemed to get a handle on her powers, while for him, he was in-between.

"H-how does he suspect it?" Jazz anxiously asked.

"When mom made the comment of you volunteering to take Danny to school, dad thought that was highly suspicious. But hey, it doesn't mean he knows you're half ghost."

Danny rolled his eyes and said," Seriously? I think dad may be getting a bit paranoid."

Jazz shrugged and said," That's true. But, now that he suspects, how in the heck are we going to convince him that I'm not? I'm pretty sure I can get mom to get dad to stop it."

"Look sis, we'll cross that bridge once we get there. All you and Danny have to worry about is another day of High School. And not telling Zoe and Cameron your secret." Dani said.

Danny gave his little sister a look and said," That's a low blow."

Dani shrugged, not feeling remorse and said," Hey Sam and Tucker know. Don't know why Jazz hadn't told her best friends."

Jazz sighed, what her sister said was true, but she had her reasons. Even though she knew Zoe since they were in Kindergarten, while Cameron, they have known each other since 5th Grade. And they were her best friends, just like Sam and Tucker were to Danny. But she and Zoe were closer, like they were sisters, and she felt bad for not telling her.

Jazz started to drive again, and then said," Look, I'll tell them soon. Let's just see what the day has in store."

* * *

After dropping off Dani at her school, she and Danny arrived at Casper High, and she parked in the designated Student Parking.

Danny looked at Jazz, and gave her shy look and said," Uh look, I know everything is crazy right now, but I think things will be uh… looking up. Just hang in there."

Jazz smirked and said," Why Danny, I didn't know you were gave pep talks like your big sister." She teased.

Danny lightly blushed and said," Yeah, don't get used it. I'll see you around." He said and got out of the car.

Jazz got out as well, and saw him head over to where Sam and Tucker were. She heard her voice being called, and smiled when she saw her friends, Zoe Danvers and Cameron Parker.

Zoe was Caucasian, she had brown hair that went to her shoulders, green eyes, a red v-neck shirt, and a white long-sleeved undershirt, jeans and Converse Sneakers. And she had an earring on her left ear.

Cameron was lightly tanned, had black hair that was cut into a Crew Cut. He had brown eyes, a Football Letterman Jacket, a black t-shirt that, jeans, and sneakers. This was the standard style the people on the Football team wore, which he was a part of, and he was surprisingly one of the few, or only people on the Football Team who didn't bully anyone.

This meant he was on good terms with Danny, and his friends.

He was also of Native American descent, with the tribe his family was a part of are the Navajo.

"Hey guys!" She said as she went over to them, and hugged Zoe.

"Sup Jazzy! I tried to call you last night. But you didn't pick up. Where were you?" Zoe asked.

"Oh… my dad wanted Danny, Danielle and I to see and hear what he had made. And also talk about the Ghost Portal." Jazz said, trying to sound bored about the topic as possible.

"Hey, for what it's worth, and don't judge me, I think it would be cool to see a ghost, and talk to one. My Shinali said it's possible." Cameron said.

"I forgot, does that mean your mom's mother, or you dads?" Jazz asked.

"My dad's. And also-"

"WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?!" A voice yelled.

The three of them looked to see Sam Manson yelling into the air, and then blushed when Danny was talking to her at the steps of the school. And then they walked inside.

"What was that about?" Zoe asked.

Cameron shook his head and said," Teenage angst. It happens. Or it could be a girl thing. You guys speak girl, what does it mean?"

Jazz and Zoe gave him unamused looks, and pushed him towards the door with the both of them saying.

"Move it Parker." Cameron laughed as they walked to the school.

* * *

Throughout part of the day, Jazz had a strange feeling something had changed. But she wasn't sure what. Although she heard rumors that had something to do with the Teachers Lounge.

It wasn't until lunch, that she found out what felt different.

Turns out Sam had managed to convince the School Board to change the menu. She knew Sam was vegan, or an 'Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian' in her words, whatever that was. So she had no problems with eating healthier. But, she didn't think what she was looking at now constituted as food.

"Is this… grass on a bun?" She said in disbelief.

It turned out that the school was having a 'Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian Week'. Which meant that the food was going to be whatever they ate.

"This cannot be legal or safe." Zoe said, as she poked it.

Cameron actually took a bite, and made a face.

"Needs some salt and pepper… or hot sauce. Heh, I wonder what Dash would think." He said with slight amusement.

"You do know that he would go after Danny, right? I thought you said you would tell Dash and Kwan not to bully him anymore." Zoe said.

Cameron held up his hands, and said," I tried a couple of time, remember. Every time I tell them they laugh, say 'Good one Parker' and walk away."

Zoe snorted and said," I should've known, Dash is an idiot, or so he seems. Why else would he want our Jazzy to tutor him when he needs it?" She teased.

Jazz rolled her eyes and said," Very funny. And guys should stop trying to help Danny. I don't like it, but he has to fight his own battles, and stand up for himself. He can't have others fight his own battles. How else will he mature? And I have no feelings for Dash what so ever. I would rather lick the bathroom floor than go out with him." **[1]**

Zoe placed her hand on Jazz's shoulder and said," Jazz, sweetie, I love you, but, tone down the 'mature adult' thing."

Jazz shrugged and said," What, I'm just saying."

"FENTON!" A voice bellowed.

"Well if you want Danny to stand up for himself. Then here's a good way for him to try." Cameron quipped.

Dash Baxter, who the star football player of the school and Danny's bully, walked over to where Danny and his friends were sitting with a furious look, and he was holding what appeared to be a plate of mud. Lucky for Jazz, due to her friends not looking at her, she let out a small gasp as a blue mist came out of mouth.

'Oh no, not right now!' She internally feared.

"I ordered three mud pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three mud pies. With mud. From the ground! All because of your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny said with wide eyes.

"I'm not his boyfriend!" Sam said with a frown.

Dash roughly grabbed Danny by his shirt and lifted him close to his face and said," These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! how am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating MUD?!" He said shouted.

"Huh, so he is smart." Zoe whispered to Jazz, who then gave her an unamused look.

"Actually, it's topsoil." Sam said with crossed arms as he glowered the Jock.

"Whatever!" Dash said and dropped Danny back on the table.

He then shoves the plate in front of Danny face and said," Eat it. All of it."

Everyone in the room watched as Danny slowly lifted a spoonful of mud to his mouth. He then froze when another blue mist emerged from his mouth like it did earlier. He then caught sight of a ghost that looked like a Lunch Lady hovering in the kitchen. And across the room, Jazz caught sight of it too.

Danny knew he had to create a distraction, and soon thought of one. He picked up the mud platter and yelled," GARBAGE FIGHT!"

He then threw it into Dash's face, and it got all over him.

That started a chain reaction, and everyone soon got into it, and started a food or mud fight. Dash declared vengeance against Danny, but he soon got pelted by more mud.

Jazz and Zoe hid under the table, while Cameron threw mud at people, due to someone hitting him earlier, and he went throw some payback.

"Well, I did say he should stand up for himself. But I never imagined this. I'm going to go check on him." Jazz said, hoping the excuse would work.

Zoe gave her an incredulous look and said," Well, God speed, I don't know how your going to get to him in this mess."

"Well, Cam has it covered." Jazz said as she started to crawl, and avoiding mud.

She also turned intangible as well; she knew everyone would be preoccupied with the food fight. So she had nothing to worry about.

As soon as she made it to the kitchen, and went inside, and stood up. What she saw was that Danny, Sam and Tucker were facing off against what appeared to be a Lunch Lady Ghost, and she looked mad.

"I take it that's who we're going up against?" She said.

"Looks like it." He said.

"I'm going ghost!" They both said.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. I will also be using some Navajo and some customs for future chapters as well. So if anyone is Navajo, or is an expert on Native American Culture, please give me some advice on the matter.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
